everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Embelchore Wicked of the West
Embelchore Wicked of the West is a 2014-introduced all-around character created by . Embelchore is the son of the Wicked Witch of The West and is a neutral. Obviously wicked, sarcastic ,and vain, Embelchore is quite excited to fulfill his destiny and get it over with though he wants to stand alone and not get involved with the Royal and Rebel drama. Personality and Skills Embelchore Wicked is a naturally born villain. Having the traits of being power-hungry , vain, and sarcastic. He loves to be a bully and does get aggressive often using his magic to people’s downfalls. His interest are particularly in aerodynamic. He enjoys flying using his enchanted umbrella as his mode of transportation and is often seen doing drag races with some flying monkeys. Embelchore is also very passionate about animals often surrounding himself with them more than real human people. He’s hoping that once that his story is complete and that after he will fake his death, he would devote most of his time to trying to preserve endangered species. Though not afraid of darkness, Embelchore fears a much more silly thing. Shadows. He is extremely scared of shadows since he believes that shadows are the true Wicked ones and that he may be overpowered by them soon. Embelchore is not aquaphobic but he does have a bad allergy (that doesn’t kill him) concerning water so he doesn’t like to take baths and uses a cleaning spell that helps himself be neat. He also doesn’t want to hurt any animals in the story and would feel regret towards sending 40 wolves, 40 crows, killer bees, and winkie slaves out like pigs for slaughter. Appearance Embelchore possesses wheat blonde hair and light green skin and is often seen wearing an eye patch. Embelchore suffers from a condition of having two eye colors though this is not natural, it was a side effect after his mother enchanted one of his eyes to have the ability to see like a powerful telescope. He has one strikingly golden eye and one purple one (which is the one that had been enchanted). His hair is greased back giving him an old 50s like grease boy hair. Embelchore also has very prominent tattoos though they are not like the modern ones seen today. They seem more tribal like and are seen on almost every part of his body. He is also often seen carrying his enchanted umbrella, named Edwin. Fairy Tale – The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Dorothy is a young orphaned girl raised by her Uncle Henry and Aunt Em in the bleak landscape of a Kansas farm. She has a little black dog Toto, who is her sole source of happiness on the dry, gray prairies. One day the farmhouse, with Dorothy and Toto inside, is caught up in a cyclone and deposited in a field in Munchkin Country, the eastern quadrant of the Land of Oz. The falling house kills the evil ruler of the Munchkins, the Wicked Witch of the East. The Good Witch of the North comes with the Munchkins to greet Dorothy and gives Dorothy the Silver Shoes (believed to have magical properties) that the Wicked Witch of the East had been wearing when she was killed. In order to return to Kansas, the Good Witch of the North tells Dorothy that she will have to go to the "Emerald City" or "City of Emeralds" and ask the Wizard of Oz to help her. Before she leaves, the Good Witch of the North kisses her on the forehead, giving her magical protection from trouble. On her way down the road of yellow bricks, Dorothy frees the Scarecrow from the pole he is hanging on, restores the movements of the rusted Tin Woodman with an oil can, and encourages them and the Cowardly Lion to journey with her and Toto to the Emerald City. The Scarecrow wants to get a brain, the Tin Woodman wants a heart, and the Cowardly Lion wants courage. All four of the travelers believe that the Wizard can solve their troubles. The party finds many adventures on their journey together, including overcoming obstacles such as narrow pieces of the yellow brick road, vicious Kalidahs, a river, and the Deadly Poppies. When the travelers arrive at the Emerald City, they are asked to wear green spectacles by the Guardian of the Gates as long as they remain in the city. The four are the first to ever successfully meet with the Wizard. When each traveler meets with the Wizard, he appears each time as someone or something different. Dorothy sees the Wizard as a giant head, Scarecrow sees the Wizard as a beautiful woman, Tin Woodman sees the Wizard as a terrible beast, and the Cowardly Lion sees the Wizard as a ball of fire. The Wizard agrees to help each of them....but only if one of them kills the Wicked Witch of the West who rules over the western Winkie Country. The Guardian of the Gates warns them that no one has ever managed to harm the very cunning and cruel Wicked Witch. As the friends travel across the Winkie Country, the Wicked Witch sees them coming and attempts various ways of killing them: • First, she sends her 40 great wolves to kill them. The Tin Woodman manages to kill them all with his axe. • Then the Wicked Witch of the West sends her 40 crows to peck their eyes out. The Scarecrow manages to kill them by grabbing them and breaking their necks. • Then the Wicked Witch of the West summons a swarm of black bees to sting them to death. Using the Scarecrow's extra straw, the others hide underneath it while the bees try to sting the Tin Woodman. • Then the Wicked Witch of the West uses her Winkie soldiers to attack them. They are scared off by the Cowardly Lion. • Using the power of the Golden Cap, the Wicked Witch of the West summons the Winged Monkeys to capture Dorothy, the Cowardly Lion and Toto, and to unstuff the Scarecrow and dent the Tin Woodman. This plan is successful and the survivors are carried to the Witch. The Wicked Witch forces Dorothy to do housework for the castle, all the while scheming to steal Dorothy's magical shoes. She also locks up the Lion without food until he will submit to being a pack animal (he never does, as Dorothy sneaks him food at night). When the Wicked Witch gains one of Dorothy's silver shoes by trickery, Dorothy in anger grabs a bucket of water and throws it on the Wicked Witch. To her shock, this causes the Witch to melt away, allowing Dorothy to recover the shoe. The Winkies rejoice at being freed of the witch's tyranny and they help to restuff the Scarecrow and mend the Tin Woodman. The Winkies love the Tin Woodman, and they ask him to become their ruler, which he agrees to do after helping Dorothy return to Kansas. Dorothy, after finding and learning how to use the Golden Cap, summons the Winged Monkeys to carry her and her companions back to the Emerald City. and the King of the Winged Monkeys tells how he and the other monkeys were bound by an enchantment to the cap by the sorceress Gayelette. When Dorothy and her friends meet the Wizard of Oz again, he tries to put them off. Toto accidentally tips over a screen in a corner of the throne room, revealing the Wizard to be an ordinary old man who had journeyed to Oz from Omahalong ago in a hot air balloon. Ever since, the Wizard has longed to return to his home and work in a circus again. The Wizard provides the Scarecrow with a head full of bran, pins, and needles ("a lot of bran-new brains"), the Tin Woodman with a silk heart stuffed with sawdust, and the Cowardly Lion a potion of "courage". Because of their faith in the Wizard's power, these otherwise useless items provide a focus for their desires. In order to help Dorothy and Toto get home, the Wizard realizes that he will have to take them home with him (as he has been growing tired of being cooped up all the time, and wanting to return to work in a circus) in a new balloon, which he and Dorothy fashion from green silk. Revealing himself to the people of the Emerald City one last time, the Wizard appoints the Scarecrow, by virtue of his brains, to rule in his stead. Dorothy chases Toto after he runs after a kitten in the crowd, and before she can make it back to the balloon, the ropes break, leaving the Wizard to rise and float away alone. Dorothy turns to the Winged Monkeys to carry her and Toto home, but they cannot cross the desert surrounding Oz, subsequently wasting her second wish. TheSoldier with the Green Whiskers advises that Glinda, Good Witch of the South, may be able to help Dorothy and Toto get home. Dorothy, Toto, the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman, and the Cowardly Lion journey to Glinda's palace in the Quadling Country. Together they escape the Fighting Trees, tread carefully through the China Country where they meet Mr. Joker, and dodge the armless Hammer-Heads on their hill. The Cowardly Lion kills a giant spider who is terrorizing the animals in a forest and he agrees to return there to rule them after Dorothy returns to Kansas. Dorothy uses her third wish to fly over the Hammer-Heads' mountain, almost losing Toto in the process. At Glinda's palace, the travelers are greeted warmly, and it is revealed by Glinda that Dorothy had the power to go home all along. The Silver Shoes she wears can take her anywhere she wishes to go. She tearfully embraces her friends, all of whom will be returned, through Glinda's use of the Golden Cap, to their respective kingdoms: the Scarecrow to the Emerald City, the Tin Woodman to the Winkie Country, and the Cowardly Lion to the forest. Then she will give the Golden Cap to the King of the Winged Monkeys, so they will never be under its spell again. Having bid her friends farewell one final time, Dorothy knocks her heels together three times and wishes to return home. When she opens her eyes, Dorothy and Toto have returned to Kansas to a joyful family reunion. How does Embelchore come into the tale? Embelchore is destined to follow the destiny of the Wicked Witch of The West and do the same as what she did. For more information check out the Wikipedia page of The Wicked Witch of The West | here. Relationships Family Embelchore’s mother is the infamous Wicked Witch of the West and is a proud son of hers too. He loves his mother to bits and pieces and feels like that he is capable to follow on and be enslave the Winkies (though he would like to flip the script and continue on ruling them and not let the land be continued to be ruled by Nick Chopper aka the Tin Woodsman). Embelchore’s father seems to be unknown though he believes that he is actually adopted or was born through the usage of the eldest magic found in Oz. Friends Embelchore leads a band of many future villains in Ever After High like Neus Faron , Fordreje Reflection, and Liode Von Rothbart. In their own words, they are more like allies rather than friends. Embelchore finds animals though as his best friends since though more primitive than human beings, he understands that there is a kindness in them that is refreshing to his own in-born wickedness. Pets Embelchore surprisingly was greeted with not one but three pets during Beast Training and Care. Three animals had approached him with different colored jewels on each of their necks. One being a wolf with a sapphire on his neck and he named him Munch as it reflected the color of Munchkin country. The second animal was a crow who seemed to have an Amenthyst, and he named it as Gilli named after Gillikin country whose color was that of the jewel. Lastly as rather large bee held the tiniest of rubies that would have been invisible to the naked eye if it were not of his telescope like eye and named the bee as Quad after Quadling Country as the Quadling country’s color was that of red, the color of the bee’s stone. Romance Embelchore is currently in a secret relationship with Strawlive Strawman, daughter of the Scarecrow/Socrates Strawman. Embelchore is truly in love with her and all her arrogant charm and idiotic quirks which had caught him under her own spell. Strawlive however feels a little differently for Embelchore as she wanted something like this to happen just to anger her father but she does have true feelings for Embelchore and his passion for animals and his green skin which had made her interested in him in the first place. Trivia *Embelchore ‘s tattoos are a reference to Fiyero Tigelaar’s appearance in The Life and Times of The Wicked Witch of The West. *His relationship with Strawlive is an allusion to Elpahaba Thropp( The Wicked Witch of The West) and Fiyero Tigelaar’s (The Scarcrow) relationship in Wicked (the musical adaptation and book). *His care for animals is also a reference to Wicked as it was shown that Elphaba’s first act of defiance started with her freeing a lion cub as it was caged. *Embelchore’s green skin is inspired by the MGM movie featuring Margaret Hamilton as the Wicked Witch of The West. *Embelchore’s name was formed similar to the way “Elphaba” was made. His name was based of the initials of Margaret Hamilton’s initials (M.B.H) and somehow became Embelchore. Notes *Apologies if you find too much Wicked references in Embelchore but Arcus just loves loves loves Wicked. She's currently having some Wicked Deprivation. Category:Males Category:Witches Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Arcus' Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Land of Oz